


The problem with taking a bullet

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Reader Insert, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Hey! Could you please do an imagine based on X-Men where the female reader gets shot in the back on a mission, but they don’t get paralysed, but Scott Summers starts yelling at the reader for being so careless, because he is secretly terrified for the reader because he loves her. Thank you very much! 🥰
Relationships: Scott Summers/Reader, Scott Summers/You
Kudos: 17





	The problem with taking a bullet

You and Scott had been sent out on a mission together by Professor Xavier so that the two of you could try and recruit a teenager who had somehow managed to get himself affiliated with a gang that consists of both humans and mutants alike. The mission, to you and Scott seemed as if it had been going well, that was until the teenager had freaked out and ran all the way through gang territory causing trouble to get the two of you off of his trail, and it worked.

For the most part at least, the trouble that the teenager had caused to stop you and Scott made it so that the two of you had to fight some particularly angry gang members. Some of whom were carrying guns and other types of weapons that they could lay their hands on - you assumed that these few people were some of the humans that belonged to the gang the teenager is apart of, or quite possibly they could be from an opposing gang, that seemed just a little bit unlikely due to the fact that they were trying to keep him safe.

Before you and Scott initiated any kind of combat with the gang member, you both had agreed that disarming them would be the better and most effect route. It seemed like the better way at least, the other option was to use brute strength and your powers to fight them, but that would do a lot more harm than good, so the pacifist route was the far better option. Scott agreed, up until you had been shot in the back while you were both busy trying to disarm the gang members, neither of you had noticed one of them sneaking up behind you and shooting you in the back.

It wasn't until you had fallen to your knees on the floor in the midst of trying to disarm someone, letting out a cry at the searing pain in your back that felt as if it crawled just under your skin before it slowly subsided did Scott and you for that matter notice the gang member who stood for just a second with a smirk on his face before he and the others took off sprinting in the other direction. The objective of the mission now forgotten about and coming to a temporary end.

"Are you okay? Can you get up? Can you walk?" Scott asked quickly, firing question after question at you as he dropped to his knees beside you, his hand gingerly going to your back, pressing the palm of his hand down on the wound that you have received just moments ago. You hissed at the pain you felt, pushing his hand away from your back and replacing it with your own and moved to sit down, stretching your legs out in front of yourself as tester for your movements, sucking in a deep breath of air.

All you gave in response was a stiff nod of your head. Scott gave a short nod of his head and let out a deep breath of air in a sigh of relief. That however, had been momentarily and he was back to being himself as he knelt down in front of you, a frown coming across his face and you knew what was coming. "Scott -" You tried to get out, but stopped speaking as soon as he let out a low and gruff growl, your eyes casting to the floor, pressing your hand harder against your back.

"You should have been watching your back! You were so reckless!" He yelled at you, throwing his hands in the air as he raised himself from the floor, letting out a humourless laugh as he started to pace the alleyway that you are both in. You watched him uncharacteristically quiet - usually you'd be jumping into conversations like this and defuse any kind of tension that Scott had, but this seemed to be something that was boiling under his skin for a while and making jokes won't make the situation any better, in fact it would probably tip him over the edge completely.

"You could have been seriously hurt! You could have ended up like Xavier." Scott's relentless pacing stopped as soon as he had stopped talking to take a deep breath, his arms now crossed over his chest as he turned to face you with hardened features, you had done nothing but nod along quietly to everything he had been saying so far, you looked up to meet his gaze that you know is on you even though you can't see because of his visor.

"Or worse, you could have been killed!" He finally finished his rant, a brow cocking as he tapped his fingers against his biceps waiting for an answer.

When no response came back from you, he turned his head to the side, lifting a hand to his face and rubbed his jaw, kneeling back down "okay." He whispered out, gently reaching out to place his hands on your knees, his face softening. "I didn't mean to yell at you... I am worried and terrified that I might lose you." Your lips slowly curved into a smile, swallowing hard as a stray tear fell down your cheek.

"You love me," you teased him, adding a small laugh onto the end of it. 

"Of course I do... But can this conversation wait? We have to get you back to the mansion before you actually start to bleed out." You rolled your eyes at him, making a motion towards him as if to tell him to hurry up then.

"You know... If getting shot was the best way to get you to tell me that you're in love with me, I would have started hanging around Magneto a little bit more," you joked, Scott shot you a look and you couldn't help but laugh, "sorry, bad timing?" He gave a hum in response.


End file.
